Rolling Boulders
by singyourheartout287
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are both in happy relationships with other people when they meet in New York. They become fast friends, having so much in common and clicking so well. Over time, they both develop feelings for each other that make them question what love really is and what it means to love someone. Klaine endgame with Seblaine and Kurt/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you reading?"

"_The Myth of Sisyphus_."

"Camus?"

"Yep."

"Oh, you."

Blaine looked up from his book and raised his eyebrows, smiling slightly. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing! Forget I said anything," Sebastian said. He held up his hands and backed away from the couch, heading into their tiny kitchen. "What are you cooking for us tonight?"

Blaine snorted. "I'm studying, Seb. I have a test on Monday. I'm not cooking tonight."

"But _Blaaaaine._"

"No. You can order us take-out, though. Maybe that Vietnamese place with the really good spring rolls?"

"I still don't understand how you can eat those. They just taste like dirt. Grass and dirt."

"Aren't you supposed to have a refined palette from eating all over the world?"

"Doesn't mean I like eating dirt."

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Blaine asked, trying to focus on the words on the page. And failing. When he glanced up, Sebastian was bending over, looking in one of their bottom cabinets for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Our big pan. If you want Asian food I'll just make a stir fry with the stuff we have in the freezer. I don't want to waste the money on take-out tonight."

"We can afford it."

"Still," Sebastian said, shrugging. He stood up, holding the pan, and smirked when he turned around and found Blaine staring at him. "You know, if you wanted to have sex, you could have just said so."

"I'm studying," Blaine said again, rolling his eyes and turning back to his book. "This boulder isn't going to roll itself up the hill."

… … …

Kurt woke up late that Saturday, making him 15 minutes behind in his morning routine. At least he wasn't late for work, though. _Yet. _He threw the covers off and jumped out of bed, heading into their bathroom and rushing through his morning shower. He ruffled his hair with a towel, brushed his teeth, and slipped on his black cashmere turtleneck and black slacks before racing into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" James asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No time. I'll make myself a pumpkin spice mocha at work."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I don't even have time to style my hair."

"It always falls down within the first hour of your shift anyway. I doubt anyone will even notice."

Kurt took a deep breath and stopped to give James a smile. James was still in his pajamas, hair ruffled, a sleepy smile on his face. "You're right. Thanks."

"Kiss before you go?"

"Of course." Kurt came around the kitchen island and grabbed James' face, giving him a quick kiss. "One for home…" He kissed him again. "And one for the road. Love you."

"Love you too."

Instead of taking the subway, Kurt had to power walk to work. When he got there, the first thing his manager, Ruby, said to him was, "What's up with your hair?"

Kurt groaned. "I didn't have time to style it. I woke up late."

"You also got to work late. But I feel sorry for you because your hair looks like shit, so I'll cut you some slack."

"Gee, thanks."

… … …

It was only 11:00am and Blaine was already tired of studying. He'd been up all night poring over his books and continued when he woke up this morning. He knew he needed to keep studying, but he also knew he needed a break if he really wanted to learn and not just memorize. It was a grueling course in an intensive program. In Blaine's opinion, philosophy was one of the hardest majors offered at NYU. Especially because he was in the honors program. Then again, maybe he was just biased because it felt like he worked harder than anyone else. Except for Seb, but he was pre-law, and everyone knows that's a hard one.

"Seb."

"Mmm."

"Sebastian. Wake up."

"No."

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly and nudged his boyfriend sleeping next to him. "Sebastian. I think I'm gonna go on a coffee run. Do you want to come with me?"

"No."

"Do you want me to bring something back for you?"

"Yes."

"Coffee? A pastry? Both?"

"Yes."

Blaine laughed. "Okay. I'll be back soon."

When he started to get out of bed, Sebastian reached an arm out and grabbed Blaine's wrist, pulling him back. "Love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said, smiling. His heart warmed as he leaned down to kiss Sebastian's cheek. It was a rare but cherished occasion when Sebastian said 'I love you' first. Blaine felt warm from his scalp to his toes every time.

It was almost enough to make Blaine get back into bed. Almost. He still needed to study and he still needed to get coffee. So, reluctantly, he got dressed and headed out of their apartment. There was a small diner that had the best coffee just two blocks from their apartment. The entire staff knew both Blaine and Sebastian by name and coffee order. As Blaine walked, the _Cheers _theme song got caught in his head and he smiled, sticking his hands in his jean pockets. It was starting to get a little chilly out and he was glad to have put on his thick, cable-knit navy cardigan. He shivered, hunching his shoulders and ducking his head as he walked into the cold September breeze. When he got to the diner, he didn't even look up as he pulled on the door handle.

It didn't open.

He pulled again, harder, but it was locked. He looked up and noticed a sign taped to the glass door. _Closed for repairs. _Blaine didn't know the place needed any repairs. He leaned his forehead against the glass and cupped his hands around his face, looking in. And that's when he noticed it. Half the place was black and charred, and pieces of wood were strewn everywhere. There must have been a kitchen fire accident, and a big one, by the looks of it. Blaine hoped no one had gotten hurt. He made a mental note to check the news online when he got home to make sure there weren't any casualties.

Now he had to figure out where to get coffee, though. All the other local coffee shops couldn't make coffee right to save their lives. It was always too watered down or too strong. Or it tasted like dirt- unlike spring rolls- despite what Sebastian always said. Blaine spotted a Starbucks on the corner across the street, but it was a _Starbucks. _He couldn't sell out now, not when he'd been so adamant about supporting local coffee shops for the past seven years. But still, he needed his coffee…

Oh, screw it. He could support local coffee shops tomorrow.

… … …

Kurt _loathed _the Saturday morning shifts. They were crazier than other shifts and the customers were always ruder than usual.

"No, I said _two _extra shots. This is only one; I can tell," a blonde woman said, placing the coffee back on the bar.

He sighed and took the cup, tossing it in the garbage. More coffee wasted. "Sorry, ma'am. I'll get you a new one in just a minute."

She huffed but he ignored it. Because there _were_ two extra shots in it, and he knew because he made it, and he was tired of stupid people with their long, stupid orders. Why couldn't people just order coffee? Plain coffee? That was one of the many downsides of working for Starbucks. They had a million drink options and people always ignored the menu and ordered what they wanted, even if it didn't exist.

He slid the woman's new coffee onto the bar and watched her walk away with it, frowning at him as she picked a table to sit at. He barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes as he went over to the cash register. "Hi, what can I make for you today?"

"Just a medium drip is fine, thanks."

Kurt looked up, raising his eyebrows. "Plain coffee? No fancy extras?"

"Nope. Not for me. I'm a plain kind of guy."

"Thank god," Kurt sighed. "I've been dealing with lunatics all morning."

"Um, sir?" the demanding blonde woman called as she made her way to the cash register.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked over at her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Now it's too strong. I said _two. _Did you put three in here?"

"No," Kurt lied. Before, when he put two in, it wasn't strong enough. So he put three in thinking she'd think it was two and go away. But now it was too strong. He just couldn't win today.

"I see what you mean," the guy at the cash register said.

Kurt glanced at him and smiled. "Yeah." He turned his attention back to the woman. "I'll make you a new one. I'm sorry."

"Can someone else make it?"

"Of course," Kurt said, grinding his teeth. "Dalton! Can you make this customer a new beverage please?"

Dalton jogged over from restocking the pastry display and smiled at the blonde woman. Kurt bit his lip, counted to ten in his head, and turned back to his customer at the cash register.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

The guy smiled and shook his head. "No need to apologize. It's funny, my old high school was named Dalton Academy. Your co-worker's name just made me think of it."

"Really? In Westerville?"

"Ohio? Yeah! You know it?"

"I went to McKinley High in Lima."

"Oh, hey! That's so cool! Crap, I forgot that I also need a soy non-fat vanilla latte with no whip. Sorry. It's not for me, I swear. I'm still easy."

"It's fine, I promise," Kurt said, smiling a little.

"Wow. Didn't even take the sexual innuendo. I'm impressed."

Kurt laughed as he typed in the guy's order. "I'd like to keep my job. I'm pretty sure that would be considered inappropriate conduct with a customer."

"Good point. Oh, wait. I also need a cheese danish. Sorry, I'm so forgetful."

"It's not a problem. Your total is $12.62."

"Steep price for coffee and a danish."

"It's Starbucks. You're not just buying coffee, you're buying the right to take a picture of the logo, Instagram it, and gain popularity and hipster points."

"Oh, thank god I'm not the only one who's cynical about Starbucks," the guy said.

Kurt laughed again, taking the guy's card and swiping it. "I'm not supposed to be. Don't tell my manager I think Starbucks is a corporate conspiracy, okay?"

"_I heard that,_" Ruby's voice said in Kurt's ear and he cringed. He'd forgotten he was on headset.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," the guy promised, smiling again.

Kurt gave him back his card and receipt. "Well, your coffee will be ready in just a minute. Did you want room for creamer in your drip?"

"If you don't mind."

"It's your coffee."

Kurt went to work making the drinks and retrieving the danish from the display case. When he had them all together, he brought it over to the bar and slid it across the surface. He opened his mouth to call out the order, but then noticed the guy sitting at a table not five feet away and closed his mouth. The guy stood up and came to take the coffee. When he did, he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt."

"Nice to meet you. And hey, sorry about the crazy customers. I hope I wasn't too bad."

"No, you've actually brightened my day a bit! Thank you."

"Of course. Maybe I can stop by another time when you're on break and we can just talk? Hang out?"

Kurt smiled tightly, kicking himself for not seeing it before. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really flattered, but I'm taken."

He was prepared for the Blaine's smile to fall, for him to look like a kicked puppy (because when he smiled he just looked like an excited puppy) but instead, Blaine's smile only turned into an easy grin. "Oh, no. I didn't mean it like that. I'm taken too. Been with the same guy since high school."

"Oh! Wow, I'm sorry. Now I feel like an asshole."

"No, no, it's okay! I should've said so before."

"Well, yeah, I'd like that then. I don't work tomorrow but on Monday I have a break around noon. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. See you then, Kurt!"

"Yeah. See you later, Blaine!"

Blaine smiled as he left, lifting the hand that only held the coffees to give an awkward, three-fingered wave. Kurt waved back, smiling to himself as the guy almost dropped everything trying to open the door. He shook his head and went back to work.

… … …

"I come bearing coffee!" Blaine called out, kicking the door shut behind him.

Sebastian shuffled out of the bedroom, pajama pants hanging loose on his hips and dragging on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Wow. You've slept the whole time I've been out, haven't you?"

"It's early!"

"It's almost noon!"

"Exactly!"

Blaine laughed and dropped Sebastian's coffee and danish on the kitchen table, sitting down to drink his own coffee. "You're going to have to adjust your sleeping schedule soon. When you're a lawyer, they aren't going to hold up court until noon for you to wake up."

"Shut up. I'm still in undergrad. I'm not even in law school yet. I have time," Sebastian said. He plopped down in the chair next to Blaine's and sipped at his coffee. "Is this soy?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Blaine thought of the blonde woman at the coffee shop. He smirked. "Yes. I'm sure."

"If you say so."

"I do," Blaine said. He watched as Sebastian sipped at his coffee, then took his danish out of the paper bag and started picking at it. "So, I met someone at Starbucks today."

"What were you doing at Starbucks?"

"...Getting coffee."

"This is Starbucks?" Sebastian asked, frowning at his cup. When he noticed the Starbucks logo he grimaced. "Gross. I don't want it anymore."

"Shut up. Maurice's is closed for repairs. Half the diner is burned to a crisp."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. Did you read anything about it in the paper?"

"No. I'll have to look online."

"That's what I was going to do. Anyway, so I got our coffee at Starbucks today because it was close and I was lazy. And the barista, Kurt, he was really funny. Pretty cynical, just like you, but maybe that's just because he was working at Starbucks."

"Is this the part where you tell me you're leaving me?"

Blaine dropped his smile and looked at Sebastian seriously. "Yes. Kurt and I have fallen in love. We didn't mean for it to happen. I never wanted to hurt you. But it happened, and here we are. He and I are running away together to Ohio to leave you alone by yourself."

Sebastian glared at him. "That's not even a little bit funny."

"Aww, you know I'm just kidding!" Blaine said, smiling again. He leaned forward and grabbed Sebastian's waist, tilting his head for a kiss. Sebastian kissed him back, but only for a minute before he pulled away.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was."

"No. It really wasn't."

Blaine softened and tilted his forehead against Sebastian's. "Seb, you know I love you. I'm sorry. I really was just kidding. I'm meeting Kurt for coffee on Monday, but just to hang out. He seems like a cool guy to be friends with. I think you'd like him."

"Oh, really? Then maybe _I'll _run away with Mr. Starbucks and _you_ can stay here all alone. Asshole."

"No! Don't leave me!" Blaine cried dramatically.

"Too late."

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Sebastian again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you and only you, Sebastian."

"Yeah, yeah. If you really loved me you wouldn't have gotten me Starbucks."

… … …

When Kurt got home later that afternoon, his feet and back ached and the back of his neck felt sticky with sweat and syrup. He was already exhausted and it wasn't even 3 o'clock yet. All he wanted was to go home, settle down on the couch or crawl back into bed, and take a nap. Or watch a mindless movie. Something relaxing so he could shake off the grouchy customers and the thrown away drinks that were perfectly good.

"Hey, you!" James said, smiling at Kurt from the couch.

Kurt groaned and dropped his keys on the table by the door. "I want to quit my job."

"You can't quit your job."

"I know. I just said I _want _to."

"Well," James said, standing up, "you can either cuddle with me on the couch and tell me all about it, or…"

"Or…?"

"We could get in the bubble bath I just finished setting up for you and I could give you a massage and wash your hair as you tell me about your day."

Kurt exhaled with a smile. "You're the best. I love you. Get naked."

James laughed and held out a hand, which Kurt took, then led them to the bathroom. The bathtub wasn't really meant for two people, and when they both climbed in there wasn't much water left to soak in, but it was relaxing all the same. They stripped and James got in first, letting Kurt settle in in front of him. Before Kurt even started talking, James grabbed his shoulders and started kneading them with his thumbs. Kurt moaned and hung his head forward.

"You're seriously the best. Really."

"I know. Tell me about your day."

"It wasn't really a big deal. Same old, same old. Rude customers and long hours on my feet. Oh, I did meet someone cool though. One of the customers, Blaine. He was really nice. He's going to meet me on my break on Monday."

James' hands stilled on Kurt's shoulders. "Oh? What for?"

"Just to talk. I think he wants to be friends. And he's a pretty cool guy, so I don't see why not. He's actually from Ohio, like me. His high school was only, like, two hours away from mine. Weird, right?"

"Mmhmm… Kurt, I don't have anything to worry about here, right?"

"What?" Kurt turned around, frowning. "Of course not. He's just a customer from Starbucks. I think he'd make a good friend. That's all."

"Don't you think it's a little weird? Getting together for coffee just to talk? Just because he ordered nicely?"

Kurt shrugged. "Not really. Isn't that how you make friends? Talking to kind strangers?"

"I guess…"

"Look, if you're worried about something happening here, you really shouldn't be. He has a boyfriend too."

"He does?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. That makes me feel a little better."

Kurt gave a half-smile and knocked his forehead on James' collarbone, planting a quick kiss there. "I love you. Does that make you feel better too?"

"Uh-huh. A little."

"How about this?" Kurt asked, cupping James' chin and pulling him close for a kiss.

James smirked when Kurt pulled away. "Yes. That too."

"Are you okay now, then?"

"Hmm… Almost, but not quite."

"What more can I do to put your mind at ease?"

"I have a few ideas."


	2. Chapter 2

**HUGE thanks to my amazing beta, Stacey. You can and should follow her tumblr at ilessthan3darrencriss. If you're interested in updates or just want to come say hi, you should come follow **_**my **_**tumblr at cakerbee. **

… … …

Sunday morning brought with it Blaine and Sebastian's usual Sunday morning routine. Blaine woke up first, then went and set the coffee to brew before his first round of trying to wake up Sebastian. Then he went to take a shower and when he came out Sebastian was still in bed, so he started his second round of trying to wake up Sebastian. It wasn't until the third round when Blaine dropped his towel and stood in front of Sebastian naked, that he finally woke up. He gets out of bed, grabs at Blaine's ass and makes a promise for a blowjob later, and then heads to the kitchen for coffee (because Sebastian wasn't fully functional until he had his coffee, unlike Blaine, who uses it more as a pick-me-up). After coffee was breakfast in which one of them cooked while the other touched and teased, usually resulting in burnt food.

This morning was no exception. Blaine stood at the stove about to flip an omelet when Sebastian's arms circled around his waist, hands dipping below the waistband of Blaine's jeans.

"The landlord said if we have one more false alarm with the smoke detector he's going to fine us, Sebastian," Blaine warned, laughing.

Sebastian hummed and bent his head down to nip at Blaine's neck. "Yeah, and? I'll just throw legal jargon at him and he'll back off."

"Do you even _know _any legal jargon yet?"

"Objection."

"Overruled."

"You're not allowed to say that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not a judge."

"And you aren't a lawyer."

"Why are we talking nonsense when we could be talking sex? Come on, put that gorgeous cock of yours to good use. We could even do it in here so you can keep an eye on the food while you fuck me."

Blaine shook his head. "Why is it always about sex with you? I'm starting to think that's the only reason you're still with me after all these years."

"Maybe it is. Maybe you're just _really _good in bed. Or couch. Or shower. Or kitchen. Or-"

"Okay, I get it, we have a lot of sex in a lot of places," Blaine said, shrugging Sebastian off of him. He finally flipped the omelet and the other side was charred. "Ugh, see? Look what you did. This is yours, by the way."

"I'm not eating that shit. I'll throw a bagel in the toaster if that's what you're offering me."

Blaine turned the burner off and turned around, placing his hands firm on Sebastian's waist and looking directly into his eyes. "You, sir, are hopeless."

"That's what my dad always said," Sebastian said easily.

Blaine fixed him with a look. "Don't pull the dad card over breakfast."

"There isn't any breakfast. You burned it."

"You made me."

"Then let me make it up to you with that blowjob I promised earlier," Sebastian suggested. He grabbed Blaine's head in both hands and tilted his head to catch Blaine's lips in an open kiss. All kisses were open with Sebastian; open and searching and hungry. Sebastian's kisses were like his inner voice pleading with Blaine, offering up the truth that Sebastian would never say out loud. _I need you. _

Despite how much he loved kissing his boyfriend, Blaine forced himself to pull away. "Seb, I'm still hungry. Just let me eat and then we can do whatever you want. Fifteen minutes for food, at the most. If you won't let me cook, at least let me grab a bowl of cereal or something."

"Fine, fine, fifteen minutes. And put a bagel in the toaster for me while you're at it," Sebastian said, letting go of Blaine and walking off down the hall to their room.

Blaine frowned and called after him. "Hey, where are you going?"

Sebastian ignored him, but that wasn't anything new, so Blaine went to their cupboards and started throwing breakfast together for them. Ever since high school Sebastian had kept Blaine on his toes; sometimes it drove Blaine crazy, but most times it made him laugh. When they were younger, Sebastian always had a one-track-mind. All he thought about or cared about was sex. They spent a year of high school with Sebastian teasing and testing Blaine and Blaine brushing off Sebastian's advances. Sebastian, of course, treated that entire year as foreplay and made a move in the hallway before history class one day during his junior year-Blaine's senior year.

Blaine had been talking to a friend outside the classroom, leaning against the wall and fiddling with the strap of his backpack. Without any preamble, Sebastian came over and shoved Blaine's friend out of the way, throwing his arm up to lean it against the wall by Blaine's head.

"When are you going to let me take you out on a date?" Sebastian had asked.

Blaine frowned and rolled his eyes, as he always did when Sebastian pursued him like this. "When you behave like a gentleman and ask me properly."

Sebastian immediately straightened up and clasped his hands behind his back, standing at a respectable distance from Blaine. When he spoke, his tone had completely changed to something much more smooth and subdued. "Blaine Anderson, will you go out on a date with me?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. He looked Sebastian up and down, deliberating, before finally asking what he'd been wondering for a year. "Why do you want to go out with me so badly?"

There was a brief pause when Sebastian opened his mouth- started to say something- then closed it again. They stared at each other for a minute before Sebastian stepped into Blaine's space, tilted their foreheads together, and kissed him. It was a little awkward, only because Blaine hadn't really been expecting it, but after a few seconds he gave in to the feeling of Sebastian's lips on his. They kissed for a minute before Sebastian pulled back, grinning wider than Blaine had ever seen.

"So I'll pick you up at seven, then. Tomorrow night," Sebastian said, turning to walk down the hall.

Blaine took a moment to catch his breath and try to make sense of what had just happened before he pushed himself off the wall and called out, "Wait, Sebastian! You never answered my question!"

Sebastian turned around and started walking backwards, hands in his pockets. "Didn't I?" Then he turned back around and disappeared around a corner.

It was a fond memory, one that Blaine thought of often. The beginning of a long-term relationship with the enigma that is Sebastian Smythe. Blaine shook his head, pouring the Frosted Flakes into a bowl and going to fetch the milk from the fridge while Sebastian's bagel heated in the toaster. Sebastian came back into the kitchen just as his bagel popped and Blaine set the cream cheese out on the counter.

"What? What's so funny?" Sebastian asked, catching Blaine's face.

Blaine shook his head again and smiled, looking down into his bowl of cereal. "Nothing. I was just remembering something."

"What?"

"The first time you kissed me."

Sebastian paused for a split second before he smiled too. "Yeah, that was good."

"You could've just said you liked me, you know."

"Oh, I couldn't do that. It would've ruined my reputation."

"Your reputation and that act you pulled to keep that reputation were the two reasons it took me a year to agree to go out with you," Blaine told him.

Sebastian shrugged as he finished smearing the cream cheese on his bagel. "I was young," he said simply.

It was funny how Sebastian hated to talk about high school. It was only two years ago for him, but by being with Blaine, he was already such a different person from back then. It was hard to believe the transformation sometimes.

"What are we gonna do today?" Sebastian asked, mouth full of bagel.

Blaine shrugged and ate a spoonful of cereal. "I dunno. I still have that test tomorrow."

"But you studied all day yesterday," Sebastian whined, pouting. "And Friday. Can't you take a break?"

"And do what?"

"I don't know. I just want to spend time with you," Sebastian said.

Blaine sighed. "I know I've been busy lately. The school year started off a lot heavier than I thought it would. All the reading for these upper-level classes is killing me. Look, how about you decide what you want us to do, and then come let me know, okay? We can do whatever you want."

Sebastian nodded and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Okay. Sounds good."

He took his bowl of cereal into the living room and set it down on the coffee table while he got situated on the couch, opening up a couple of books and his notebook. When he had everything set up, he grabbed his bowl again. The cereal had gotten soggy beyond the realm of edible so he set the bowl back down and sighed, rubbing his forehead. He heard Sebastian banging around in the kitchen, then footsteps on their hardwood floors. Sebastian came in and laid a hand on Blaine's hair as he passed, scratching gently for a moment before walking away. Blaine smiled to himself.

Thirty minutes later Sebastian came back into the living room and sat down on top of Blaine's feet, which were stretched to the end of the couch. His hair was wet and he had new clothes on. He didn't say anything. After a minute, he started sliding a hand up Blaine's leg, letting his hand settle on Blaine's thigh and squeezing.

Blaine glanced up, raising his eyebrows. "Have you decided?"

Sebastian nodded. "I want sex."

"Mmm. Good choice," Blaine said, closing his books and setting them on the coffee table. He smirked as Sebastian leaned forward and draped himself over Blaine's body, cradling Blaine's head and diving in for a kiss. "We still need to figure out something better for later though."

"Let tomorrow worry about itself."

"I'm talking about later today, Sebastian."

"We're doing something other than sex today?"

"We can't have sex all day."

Sebastian ducked his head and started sucking just below Blaine's jaw. "Who says?"

Blaine laughed. He was about to say something about his stamina not lasting for a full day of sex when Sebastian nipped at his skin, making him gasp and buck his hips. All doubts about his stamina immediately flew from his mind. He gave in to the way Sebastian made him feel and said, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

… … …

Three hours later, Blaine picked up Sebastian's white boxer briefs and started waving them in the air as he laid on the bed. "I surrender. You've officially worn me out."

Sebastian laughed beside him, shaking the mattress. "Just like high school."

"You've always been good in bed, babe."

"So I've been told."

Blaine reached out and threw Sebastian's underwear on his face. "You make it sound like you've had sex with a million people."

"Not a million. Just four."

"Don't remind me."

"Jealous?"

"Of your sexual misadventures? Not a chance. I know I'm better than anyone else you've had sex with anyway."

"Oh, do you, now?" Sebastian asked, propping his head up on his elbow and smiling at Blaine. He threw the underwear back at Blaine's face.

Blaine balled them up and threw them back on the floor, nodding. "I do." He rolled over on the bed, practically on top of Sebastian again. They were both still naked and if Blaine wasn't utterly exhausted the position probably would've started up a round four. He leaned his face close to Sebastian's, nudging his nose against his boyfriend's and brushing their lips together, just barely. "Because I'm the only one you've let inside you," he said, voice pitched low and quiet. He kissed Sebastian then, really kissed him, before rolling off and standing up.

Sebastian sat up on the bed and quickly tugged Blaine back down, grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him hard. When they pulled away, Blaine laughed and said, "I love you too."

Sebastian groaned and knocked their foreheads together. "God, look what you've turned me into. If only Pierre could see me now."

"That's the price of love, baby," Blaine said, simple and teasing. He placed a quick kiss somewhere in between the corner of Sebastian's mouth and his cheekbone before standing up and picking his clothes up off the floor. "Let's go find more apartment decor. That's something fun we could do together."

"Oh, come on. Please don't make me do that," Sebastian said, pouting from the bed.

Blaine laughed and threw Sebastian his underwear again. "Our apartment is so bare, Seb! We need to bring more life to it."

"Then you go pick stuff out by yourself. I hate interior decorating."

"We talked about this, remember? I want our shared space to be a reflection of both of us. That was really important to me when we decided to move in. You know that."

"I know... but you know what I like, babe. Just get stuff that you know we'll both like."

"I want to pick stuff out with you. You're the one who wanted to spend time together today."

"We just spent time together. Lots of it. All over the apartment."

Blaine finished buttoning and zipping his jeans and put his hands on his hips, fixing Sebastian with a look. "Come with me or you're on your own for dinner."

"Fine. I'll just order take out."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and started tapping his foot.

Sebastian threw his arms up in the air and stood up, slipping his underwear on. "Okay, okay! Fine! I'm getting dressed!"

"Be ready in ten minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine and Sebastian were walking down the street, holding hands. Blaine knew of a few places in the area that sold antiques and he _loved _antiques, so they were on their way to check them out. To Sebastian's credit, he only complained every other block. Not only did Sebastian hate interior decorating, but he hated antiques. Where Blaine loved the history of antiques and vintage things, Sebastian hated it. He felt like he was buying used and broken things and didn't see the point when he could go buy new and improved things. But Sebastian loved him, and Blaine knew that even if Sebastian hated it, he'd go with him anyway.

Blaine had lived in New York for two and a half years now and the thing he liked most was the comfort of being publicly affectionate with his boyfriend. He never had to look over his shoulder or fear for his safety when they walked hand in hand or he had his arm around Sebastian's waist. It was a casual intimacy that he'd missed living in the small confines of Ohio. He smiled as they walked, squeezing Sebastian's hand in his and bumping his hip against Sebastian's.

Sebastian looked down at him and smiled back. "What?"

They came up on one of the stores that Blaine had interest in. He looked up at the store name painted on in fancy lettering- _Annie's Antiques- _and tugged Sebastian through the door. "Nothing. I just really love being here with you."

"Here at this antique store? Because I gotta be honest, I'm not that happy about it," Sebastian said, frowning as he traced the top of a desk with his finger and it came back with dust on the tip.

Blaine swatted Sebastian's hand and gave him a look. "Don't do that."

A young woman with blonde hair who couldn't have been older than Blaine came over to them. She had her hair pulled up and was wearing a light pink floral apron. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, smiling.

Blaine glanced at Sebastian then back at the woman. "Um, not really? I'm not sure. We're kind of just here to browse. I want to look at some stuff to decorate our apartment, but he hates antiques so I don't have a specific thing I'm really looking for. I guess I'm waiting for something to catch my eye."

The woman nodded. "I understand completely. Feel free to look around, and if you need me, just give a shout and I'll head over. I do ask that you please be careful as you browse. The things here have been passed on for generations and most of them are irreplaceable."

"Of course," Blaine said.

As he started weaving through tables and furniture, eyes glazing over old chairs and music boxes and clocks, Sebastian muttered behind him, "Half of this stuff is knock-off replicas."

Blaine turned and elbowed him in the ribs. "Hush."

"Ow! Blaine, what the hell?"

"If I knew you were going to be this difficult about it I would've left you at home!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child. And that's what I wanted in the first place, remember?"

"I'm going to talk to you like a child if you act like a child, Sebastian. If you suck it up now we'll go to a bar later, okay? Just shut up and let me browse."

Sebastian paused. "Fine. Asshole."

"I'm so wounded," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

He headed toward a back corner with paintings and started looking them over. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw that Sebastian wasn't behind him anymore. Oh well. At least he'd finally have peace while he looked. There were way too many paintings of farmhouses and ships on tumultuous seas, and Blaine only managed to find one portrait-a poorly painted one at that. Disappointed with the paintings, Blaine headed over to another section with several different antique mirrors. Some of them had newer glass, but there were two with the original glass. One of them was a black wood and had intricate carvings, and the other was a simple silver with two oval rings surrounding the glass.

Blaine looked over his shoulder and spotted Sebastian over by a selection of armchairs. "Hey, Bas."

Sebastian looked up immediately and raised his eyebrows.

"Come 'ere," Blaine said.

Sebastian made his way over and stood next to Blaine in front of the mirrors.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked.

"Of which one?"

"Any of them. I have a couple in mind but I want to see what you like."

Sebastian paused and put one hand on his hip and scratched the top of his head with the other. "Some of these don't look like antiques. Those look new." He pointed to the ones with replaced glass.

Blaine smiled at him. "That's because the glass is new."

"Well, those are stupid. Why would you get a new antique? Isn't it the point that they're old?"

"Yeah, I was looking at the two that have the original glass."

"Where would we put it, if we got one?"

"We could hang it by the front door. Right over that end table."

"It doesn't have much practical use, Blaine. You can barely see yourself in it."

Blaine shrugged and ran his hands over the black wood. "It's just for decoration. Can you imagine how many people have looked at their reflections in this mirror over the past century?"

"Is it really that old?"

"1849, actually," a voice said from behind them. The blonde woman from earlier was smiling kindly, gesturing to the black wooden mirror Blaine was admiring. "And it's lived in lots of homes, including a hotel. This particular mirror has seen thousands of faces. It's the original glass."

"Told you," Blaine said, smirking at Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head, the corner of his mouth quirking up. "How much is it?"

"This particular mirror's value is $675, but I can be talked down to a lower price."

"Are you Annie?" Blaine asked.

The woman shook her head. "Annie is my grandmother. She opened the shop. I'm Priscilla."

"Well, Priscilla, we would love to give this mirror a loving home but that's a bit out of our price range."

Sebastian snorted and looked at Blaine. "A bit? Babe, it's about six-hundred dollars out of our price range."

"Not if we dip into our savings."

"No. No way. We're not using our savings on an old mirror that can't even be used."

"Fine. I'll use _my _savings on it."

"Blaine, you're going to piss your dad off if you-"

"My dad's always mad at me for something," Blaine said, brushing Sebastian off. "I'll replace it before he even notices it's gone."

"I really don't think it's a good idea-"

"Look, how about $500?" Priscilla suggested. "It's a hell of a price cut and you won't get a better deal on a piece like this anywhere else."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at her. "You'd really give us that kind of a discount?"

"Sure," Priscilla said. "You guys seem nice and the whole point of an antique store is to get stuff sold. If you guys really want to buy it, I want to sell it. There's still a $50 fee for getting it delivered to your apartment, though."

"That's fine," Blaine said.

He caught Sebastian's eyes and gave him a questioning look, touching a hand over the mirror again. "So? What do you think?"

Sebastian bit his lip and frowned, looking it over. He shook his head and shrugged. "I really don't think it's a good idea, but if you're this set on buying it, go ahead."

"Do you like it? Because I'm not going to risk it if you don't like it."

"I hate to admit it, but I actually do like it."

"You would enjoy having this in our home?"

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, but Blaine-"

Blaine smiled at Priscilla. "Do you take checks?"

… … …

The walk back home was quiet. They were both avoiding the talk that Blaine knew they'd have to have when they got home. He hated when they fought, but sometimes it was inevitable. Blaine knew when he decided to go antiquing that if he bought something, it'd be expensive. That was just the way it was with antiques. He'd just apply for the open TA position for his Philosophy of Body and Mind professor and replace the money in his savings before his dad would even realize it was gone. It wouldn't be a problem. He knew why Sebastian had his reservations about it, but he was convinced it'd be okay.

When they got back to their apartment, Sebastian went in ahead of him and headed straight for their bedroom. Blaine took his time locking their front door and setting his keys and wallet down on the end table by the front door, preparing himself. By the time he joined Sebastian in the bedroom, he was in the closet sliding clothes across the pole.

"What are you looking for?" Blaine asked.

"Something to wear."

"You're already wearing clothes."

"I meant something to wear to the bar. The one you promised me we'd go to since I went to the antique store with you."

Blaine sat on the edge of their bed and barely refrained from sighing. "I like what you're wearing now."

"Well I don't."

"I bought you that sweater."

"I know."

"Just say it," Blaine said, lying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

He could still hear the metallic screech of the hangers being slid across the pole in their closet. "Say what?"

"You want to tell me I'm stupid for buying the mirror. Go ahead."

After a tense moment, Sebastian answered him in a strained voice. "It was an expensive purchase but I think it will be a good addition to our apartment."

Blaine sat up and narrowed his eyes at Sebastian's back. "Really?"

"What?"

"Say what you want to say, Sebastian. Yell at me. Tell me it was a stupid decision. Tell me my dad's going to cut my funding for school. Tell me I have to call and cancel the whole thing. Just tell me what you're really thinking. Be honest with me."

"I don't want to fight about this."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"Why?"

"Because it's your money from your dad and I'm not going to tell you what you should and shouldn't do with it. If it was our savings account it would be different, but it's not. It's yours. So you can do what you want with it."

Blaine pushed off from the bed and stalked out of the room. "Fine. Whatever."

He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of cheese puffs from the cupboard, then settled on the couch and picked up his notebook, flipping through his notes. His sad attempt at studying failed, though, because all he could think about was his fight with Sebastian. Or lack thereof. It drove Blaine crazy sometimes how Sebastian would shut down and refuse to fight sometimes. It wasn't that Blaine _wanted _to fight with him, but he knew that if they didn't talk it out, it would never get resolved and it would lead to an even bigger fight down the line.

After Blaine trudged through four pages of notes, Sebastian padded into the living room, no shirt on and sweatpants hung low on his hips. Blaine could see the defined V leading down his pants and knew Sebastian wasn't wearing any underwear. He lied down on the couch and put his head in Blaine's lap, nestling his face in Blaine's stomach and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. He said something but it was muffled by Blaine's body and he couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry," Sebastian said, tilting his face up a little.

Blaine frowned. "For what?"

"I don't know. It just felt like I should be sorry."

Blaine petted Sebastian's hair and tilted his head to the side, looking down at him. "I wish you'd just be honest with me. I know it was expensive but I really like that mirror and I have a plan to replace the money. You have to trust that I'm an adult and I know what I'm doing."

"You're only twenty, Blaine."

"You're only nineteen."

Sebastian gave him a look. "That's not my point. I'm just worried about your relationship with your dad, okay? It's already on thin ice and I don't want it to break like mine did."

Blaine knew that at the root of it all was Sebastian's relationship with his own dad, but he didn't want to say anything and was glad Sebastian acknowledged it first. "It's really not a big deal. My dad only accesses the account when it's time to pay my tuition. I have months to put that money back."

"It's not just about the money, Blaine," Sebastian said softly.

Blaine nodded. "I know."

They stayed like that for a while, Sebastian curled into Blaine's body and Blaine petting his hair. Blaine listened to their clock in the kitchen tick-tock through several minutes before he finally broke the silence.

"So, this is your bar outfit, huh? I gotta say, I expected more from you."

"I don't want to go out anymore," Sebastian said, cuddling in closer to Blaine.

Blaine frowned. "Really? Why not?"

"I'm just not in the mood. Can we stay in tonight?"

"Of course," Blaine said. He closed his notebook and set it back on their coffee table, placing a hand on Sebastian's chest and continuing to pet his hair with the other hand. "Of course. A quiet night in sounds nice."

So they stayed in, watching the first movie and first half of the second movie in the _Lord of the Rings _trilogy before Sebastian dozed off. They started with Sebastian lying his head in Blaine's lap and ended up with Blaine lying down on the couch and Sebastian laying completely on top of him, head resting on Blaine's chest and feet dangling off the other end of the sofa. He snored softly on Blaine's chest, mouth open and drooling onto Blaine's cotton undershirt. Blaine watched him sleep for a minute, smiling at his adorable porcupine of a boyfriend. He kissed the top of Sebastian's head, turned the TV off, and closed his eyes, falling asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A thousand wonderful thank you's to my beta who is flawless and to you guys for reading!**

… … …

James' alarm went off first on Monday morning. It didn't always. Their work schedules changed frequently, and sometimes Kurt would have to be at Starbucks by 4:30 in the morning and James wouldn't have to be in at the hospital until noon. On Monday, though, James had to be there by 5:00 and Kurt didn't have to be in until two hours later.

"Turn it off," Kurt groaned, reaching an arm out blindly and hitting his boyfriend in the face.

James huffed and slammed a hand on the snooze button, immersing the room in silence again. "Sorry."

"What time is it?"

"Four."

"I hate when you have the early shift."

"You only hate it when you don't have the early shift too," James pointed out.

Kurt nodded, eyes still closed, and rolled over on his side, slipping his arm over James' waist and squeezing. "Mmhmm." Kurt nestled his head on James' chest, comforted and lulled back to sleep by the rhythmic rise and fall of James' chest as he breathed. He was just about fully asleep again when James groaned and moved underneath him. "How much longer can you stay in bed?"

"I can't. I have to go take a shower."

"You know you're just going to get puked on."

"So I'll take another shower when I get home."

"That is why our water bill is so high."

"Yeah, yeah," James said. He kissed the top of Kurt's head, running a hand up and down his back before scooting away. "I really have to get up now, sweetheart."

The alarm started going off again. James silenced it quickly, but not fast enough for Kurt, who whined and stretched. He blinked his eyes open, then frowned and shut them tight again when James turned on the bedside lamp. "Seriously?"

"I'm not stubbing my toe again. You know I have night blindness."

"Everyone has night blindness. Because it's dark. And no one can see in the dark."

"People who eat nothing but carrots have fantastic night vision."

"That's a myth."

"No it's not."

Kurt groaned and sat up. "I'm not going to argue with you about carrots this early in the morning."

"Good. I didn't want you to."

James stood up and headed for their dresser, grabbing the folded scrubs and the pair of underwear he'd laid out on top of it the night before and walked out of their room. Kurt heard the pipes creak and the heavy spray of the shower turn on. He leaned over to turn the lamp off, his fingers just out of reach of the switch. When he stretched and still couldn't reach it, he gave up, half-lying on the bed again. After a minute, he forced himself to roll off the side of the bed- landing on his feet- and walk out into the hall. He opened the bathroom door without knocking-knowing it wouldn't be locked-and slipped his sweatpants off his hips. Their shower curtain was black-and-grey checkered, and Kurt took a moment to unfocus his eyes and blur the lines of it before sliding it back enough for him to step in.

If James was surprised that Kurt joined him, he didn't show it. He simply stepped aside and made room for Kurt in their tiny bathtub, letting Kurt get under the hot, heavy spray. The pressure in their shower head was obscenely hard; it often left Kurt's upper back bright red and aching, and James' bruised (he bruised easily). He tilted his face back just for a moment under the water before straightening his head up again, moving past James to give him the water again. He grabbed the shampoo bottle from the lip of their tub and held it out to James, who took it with a smile and a kiss. They often showered together, and they fell into the easy routine of it. Taking turns under the water, washing each other's bodies, kissing against the tile wall.

James reached around Kurt and turned the water off. "I'm definitely going to be late now."

"And I'm going to be way early."

"Good. Maybe you'll get a raise and I'll get fired."

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed James' forest green towel off their towel rack, wrapping it around James' shoulders and leaning in for a kiss. "You won't get fired. They can't afford to fire you."

"And we can't afford for them to fire me."

"You'd better get a move on then," Kurt said, pushing gently at James' chest toward his scrubs.

Kurt grabbed his navy blue towel and wrapped it around his waist, patting James' hip on his way out of the bathroom. He went back into their room and slipped on a pair of underwear. He started for the closet to just bite the bullet and get dressed for the day, but a glance at the clock told him it was only 4:20 in the morning. So instead, Kurt left his towel on the floor and fell back into bed, burrowing himself under the covers, wrapping them tight around him. He heard James laugh when he came back into the room.

"Going back to sleep?"

Kurt nodded under the covers, then said, "I didn't realize it was so early."

"Yeah. I won't be home until late. Probably around nine."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get home then."

"No auditions today?"

"No, my next audition is on Wednesday."

"Regular group?"

"Yep."

"Drinks?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I'll try to make it. I love you." James came over and pushed the covers down, kissing Kurt on his head and smoothing his hair.

Kurt hummed and smiled. "I love you too. See you tonight."

There was some noise in the living room for a few minutes until Kurt heard the door open, then shut. He heard the deadbolt being locked and settled in, drifting back to sleep. When he woke up, it was when his alarm went off an hour and a half later. Since he already took his shower that morning, he allowed himself a little time to lie in bed before he'd have to get dressed and leave. He rolled over and put his head on James' pillow, burying his face in the soft down feathers and inhaling. James always smelled of Axe cologne and his pillow was no exception. No matter how many times Kurt tried to get him to stop wearing it, James insisted that he _loved _the smell of Axe cologne and he'd wear it for the rest of his life. A year ago, Kurt had gotten James a really nice, subtle cologne for Christmas. James wore it for a week and then never again.

Kurt allowed himself two snoozes before he left the warm comfort of his bed to get dressed and venture to his cold, cruel place of employment. He was convinced that somewhere in the tax forms he filled out was a fine print clause that made him sell his soul to the Big Corporate Villains of the world.

He slipped through the door ten minutes early and had to fight his way through a line of at least ten people to get to the back.

"Busy morning?" he asked Ruby in the break room, slipping on his apron.

Ruby let her head fall onto the table and nodded against the surface. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Taking a breather?"

She nodded again.

Kurt took a deep breath to prepare to go out there and face the customers. Before he left the room, he said, "Just count to ten. Or one hundred. Do some sun salutations or something." Ruby was big on yoga.

She sighed and sat up, rubbing her eyes and smearing her eyeliner a little. "I would never tarnish yoga by doing it here."

Kurt laughed and headed out. He sidled up next to Dalton at their second register and waved his hand. "I'll take the next person in line!"

The morning dragged on. Usually when mornings started out that busy they'd let up, but three hours later, the place was still as packed as it was when Kurt arrived at seven. By eleven, he had to pee so bad he almost let it go right at the espresso machine when Ruby made a joke. He had to make a quick run for the restroom, and when he came back, the amount of customers in line had doubled. People _really _wanted their coffee on Mondays.

The next time Kurt even had a chance to glance at a clock was just a few minutes before noon, when Blaine walked through the door. He almost groaned when he remembered that they had plans right now. Blaine gave him a little wave and got in line. Kurt took the orders of the four people in front of him before smiling at Blaine.

"Hey. You still easy? Because it's been a hectic morning."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Yep. Still just a medium drip."

"Thank god. Give me a sec and I'll have it right out."

"How much is it?"

"Free."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Really? You don't have to do that."

"It's fine," Kurt said, shrugging. "It's a three dollar cup of coffee. I think Starbucks can spare it."

"You won't get in trouble?"

"My manager loves me. Trust me, it's okay. Just give me a few minutes and I'll try and take my break."

"Sounds good. I'll go find a table."

Kurt nodded and watched Blaine go for a table in the back corner, close to the restrooms. He finished making the drinks and waited until the line cleared before heading into the break room where Ruby was surrounded by piles of paperwork. "I'm taking my break."

She looked up, startled. "Oh. Okay. Have things calmed down a bit?"

"For the most part. If I see things pick up again I'll jump behind the counter and help."

"Thanks, Kurt."

"Yep."

He hung his apron on his hook and went back behind the counter. He poured Blaine's coffee and then made his drink, bringing them both over to the table. Blaine looked up and smiled. "That wasn't too long at all."

"Yeah, it's calmed down some for the first time since I got here."

"What time was that?"

"Seven."

"Ouch. So it's crazy working at a Starbucks, huh? You wouldn't recommend applying?"

"Oh, on the contrary. _Please _apply here. We need all the help we can get."

Blaine laughed and nodded, opening his coffee and pouring a couple of sugar packets in. "Fair enough. I'll keep it in mind if my first choice for employment falls through."

"So you're not working now?"

"Not currently, no. I'm a student at NYU."

"What's your major?"

"Philosophy." Blaine stirred the sugar around and replaced the lid, taking a sip. "Lots of reading. Lots and lots of reading."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure. Have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

"The point of it all. Existence. Our purpose as a human race."

"Not yet, but maybe they'll sneak the answer into my diploma in a couple years."

"Fair enough," Kurt said, laughing. "So you're a...sophomore?"

"Junior. My boyfriend, Sebastian, is a sophomore."

"And what's his major?"

"Pre-law."

"That's ambitious."

Blaine smiled and ducked his head. Kurt noted the flood of pink that rushed to Blaine's cheeks. "Yeah, he's really ambitious. _Really _smart. You wouldn't know it by talking to him, but if you watch him study or if you sit in a class with him, you can just kind of tell."

"How long have you guys been together? You said since high school, right?"

"Yeah, we started dating my senior year and have been together ever since. So it's been about three and a half years."

"Wow. High school sweethearts."

"Yeah. What about you and your boyfriend?"

"Well, James is a few years older than me. I met him here in New York a couple years back at a bar. He was in his senior year at NYU, about to graduate, and I was wrapping up my sophomore year at NYADA. We started dating a few months after we met and moved in together last year," Kurt said, thinking of the night he met James. He smiled to himself and took a few sips of his coffee. "He's amazing. He's a nurse over at Bellevue Hospital."

"Wow. So he saves lives, huh?"

Kurt shrugged. "He helps the big guys who save lives. Without James though, the doctors wouldn't have nearly enough hands to do the life-saving. So I guess, yeah, James saves lives. Little kid lives."

"Oh, he's a pediatric nurse?"

"Yep."

"Very noble. He sounds great."

"He is," Kurt agreed, nodding.

Blaine smiled. "So that would put you in your..senior year at NYADA? Graduated?"

"Neither, actually," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I dropped out of school after my sophomore year due to personal reasons."

He wondered if Blaine would be one of those people who pressed for details, but he wasn't. Instead, Blaine only took a drink and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. So you just work at Starbucks, then?"

"Yeah, for now. I've been going to as many auditions as I can recently for some Off-Broadway and Off-Off-Broadway stuff."

"That's awesome! I used to be a performer too. I was in show choir in high school."

"You were in the Dalton Academy Warblers?"

"Yeah! You've heard of us?"

Kurt nodded, eyebrows furrowed and a smile creeping across his face. "Yes. I was in show choir at McKinley. The New Directions."

"Really? That's crazy!" Blaine bounced in his seat a little, grinning. Kurt thought again of how much like a puppy Blaine seemed. "Wow, that's so cool. I can't believe we never met! We competed and everything!"

"I guess life is just funny like that," Kurt said, laughing.

Blaine nodded and drained the last of his coffee. "I guess so."

"Another coffee?"

"No, I'm okay," Blaine said, checking his watch. "I have to get going before long. I have Aristotle at one so I'll have to head back to campus in a minute."

Kurt frowned, laughing. "You have an appointment with Aristotle?"

"No, I have a class about the philosophy of Aristotle," Blaine said, smiling. "Although I'd kill for a meeting with that guy. He was a genius. Have you ever read any of his work? _Poetics _maybe? Your professors at NYADA may have assigned it when you attended."

"Nope."

"Darn. Well, he's great. I'll have to give you a crash course or something sometime."

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to learn about philosophy. You can show off your knowledge."

"Great," Blaine laughed. He twisted his empty cup on the table for a few seconds, looking down at it. "Listen, I'm glad this wasn't weird. When I was on my way over here today, I thought maybe I shouldn't come after all. Like it would be weird or something. I don't know... I've never really asked a stranger to be my friend before."

Kurt tilted his head to the side, scrunching his nose. "Really? How else have you been making friends?"

"I don't know!" Blaine said, shrugging. He looked up and smiled. "I guess I just make friends slowly over time. Talking to people in class until we're friends and then they're asking to hang out."

"Well, that makes sense, but I'm glad we did this. You know, I have an audition on Wednesday for an Off-Broadway production of _RENT. _I have a group of friends that I go to auditions with, and at the end of an audition day we go out for drinks. Would you want to come out with us on Wednesday night? I don't know what your school schedule is like, but you can leave at any time; you don't have to stay out late."

Blaine grinned, nodding. "Yeah. I'd like that. That sounds like a lot of fun, actually!"

"Great! We usually meet up somewhere around nine or ten. If you give me your number I can text you the place and time."

"Sure, yeah. Um-"

"Here, give me your phone."

Blaine stood up and fished his phone out of his pocket, then handed it to Kurt. Kurt stood up too and dialled his number in Blaine's phone, waiting for his phone to ring. When it did, Kurt ended the call and handed Blaine's phone back to him.

"There. Now I have your number and you have mine. So I'll text you?"

"Yeah! That sounds awesome. I'll see you later, Kurt."

Blaine held out his hand, and Kurt had to fight the urge to roll his eyes before shaking it. Blaine was a bit of an oddball, that much was clear, but Kurt couldn't deny that he was fun. He was glad he'd been able to make a new friend, even one as weird as Blaine.

He still had some time left in his break, so he decided to head back into the break room and play Solitaire on his phone until his time was up. The last part of his shift went by much slower than the morning did, but that's because they weren't nearly as flooded with customers, and Kurt was glad for the reprieve. On his way home, he called Rachel to let her know about their guest for drinks on Wednesday. She didn't seem to care all that much, but that was because she was too busy going on and on about how she thought she was perfect for the role of Mimi if only she looked more Hispanically ethnic. Kurt couldn't have disagreed more, but he wasn't about to tell Rachel that she was wrong for the part of a stripper. She'd have a conniption and demand to know what made her so unsexy and quite frankly, Kurt didn't want to get into that conversation.

Again.

When Kurt got home that afternoon, he decided to take a nice, long shower (water bill be damned) before running through his monologue and musical audition piece for Wednesday's audition a few times. He felt solid on his audition, but it never hurt to run through it again. The next audition could always be _the _audition. His big break. And he was determined, no matter how foolish it may seem to others, to break into the business. It may take two months, two years, or ten years, but Kurt was determined to be on that stage, with the lights shining brightly in his eyes from the catwalks, and a roaring audience applause barraging him from the house.

He made himself a vegetarian sandwich for dinner and then indulged in two big slices of cheesecake afterwards. There was a _Golden Girls _marathon on and he got completely hooked, wrapped up in his mother's quilt he'd brought from home as he nestled deep into the couch cushions. At some point he dozed off, drifting in and out of surface sleep. He had just slipped into sleep again, snoring softly, when he felt a hand pet his hair and a kiss being placed on his forehead.

"Mmm. Hi," he murmured, blinking his eyes open and stretching on the couch.

James stood above him, smiling slightly. He had the tell-tale lines between his eyebrows that meant he'd had a rough day. "Hey."

"Tough day, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Three of my kids died."

Kurt's heart plummeted. He sat up a little and reached for James' hand. "No. Oh, I'm so sorry, hon."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be," James said, shrugging. "It happens all the time, but it doesn't get any easier. I think I'm just gonna take a shower and join you on the couch, if that's alright."

"Sure, yeah. That's fine," Kurt said, nodding.

James offered a small smile and squeezed Kurt's hand before letting go and heading down the hall. Kurt watched him go, eyeing the way his shoulders sank the minute he turned away from Kurt. It wasn't the first time James had had a day like this. It was often hit and miss. Sometimes James would have a good day and he'd help save seven kids, and sometimes he'd be there when one or two of them died. It always took a toll on him. After a few minutes, Kurt pushed himself out of his blanket cocoon and headed into the bathroom. He put down the toilet lid and sat on top if it, rubbing his hands together in his lap. Beyond the water running in the shower, he heard soft whimpers.

Kurt's heart broke. He dropped his head into his hands, biting his lip to keep from crying right along with him.

"James…" He trailed off, realizing he didn't know what to say.

James coughed. "I'm fine, Kurt. It's okay."

Kurt stood up and pulled the shower curtain back a little. One look was all it took before Kurt stepped into the spray with him, still fully clothed, and held him. James immediately melted into him, leaning his forehead against Kurt's shoulder and sobbing. Kurt held him tighter, pressing gentle kisses to James' head and rubbing his hands up and down James' back. They stood like that until the water turned cold and Kurt's clothes clung heavy to his skin, weighing him down. James' crying turned to the occasional sniffle, so Kurt loosened his hold and shut the water off.

"Come on. You're shivering," he said, wrapping James' towel around his shoulders.

James took a deep breath, catching Kurt's eyes. "Your clothes are soaked."

"I know. Let's go get some clean clothes on."

Kurt stripped off his wet clothes, leaving them on the floor of the bathtub and followed James into their bedroom. He found them their comfiest sweatpants and softest, most worn t-shirts and got them both dressed, touching James with gentle hands along the way. James gave him a weak smile and soft kiss in return.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said.

James shrugged. "Me too."

After draping the towels over the rack in the bathroom, Kurt led them both back to the couch, wrapping them up in his mother's quilt. James shivered, burrowing his face deeper into Kurt's chest as they lie on their sides, facing each other, legs tangled together. The _Golden Girls _marathon Kurt had been so invested in was forgotten now. James' breath still shook and Kurt knew he was struggling to keep it together. Eventually, James' breathing evened out, and he gave into the exhaustion from the long work hours and the emotional turmoil. Kurt knew he'd regret sleeping on the couch in the middle of the night when he ended up rolling off the edge, or in the morning when his back _screamed _at him for sleeping at such a horrible angle with no support, but his heart couldn't bear to wake James just when he'd fallen asleep. So rather than relocating them to the bedroom, Kurt snuggled in tighter and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sounds of Betty White's voice and studio laughter.

… … …

"So who is this guy anyway? How did you meet? Are you leaving James? Because I like him," Rachel said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If you'd been listening the first three times I answered those questions, you'd know."

"I'm sorry!"

"He's just some guy Kurt met at work," Anthony said. "Blaine, I think. He was a customer, right? They grew up in the same area."

"Really?! Where?" Rachel asked.

"He's from Westerville," Kurt told her. "He went to Dalton. He was in their show choir, actually."

Rachel stopped instantly, eyes wide. "The Dalton Academy Warblers? Blaine Anderson? Less than average height, dark hair? Oh, he was their lead singer! He was good. Very good. How interesting you'd meet him here, of all places."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her. "Rachel, how do you know all that?"

"We competed against the Warblers a few times, Kurt. Of course I know who he is. I looked into all of our competition so I'd know what we were dealing with."

"Your neurosis is borderline insanity," Harley said. She started walking again, making everyone else follow.

Kurt laughed at Rachel's indignant facial expression, looping her arm through his and patting it. Rachel had calmed down a bit over the years, but she was still as crazy as ever sometimes. Especially after an audition-_especially _after the fiasco with _Funny Girl _and LA. She didn't say anything more as they walked. Instead, she and Kurt hung back and half-listened to the conversation Harley and Anthony were having. (They were discussing anal beads).

When they made it to Cloud Nine, Kurt spotted Blaine waiting just outside, leaning against the concrete wall. Blaine grinned and pushed off when he saw Kurt, straightening his emerald polo and slipping his hands into the pockets of his cerulean pants, rolled up to just above his ankles.

"Hey, you made it," Kurt said, smiling. "You haven't been waiting long, have you?"

"Not at all," Blaine said.

"Good. Well, this is the group. Rachel, Harley, and Anthony." Kurt gestured to each of his friends as he said their name, and they smiled and waved politely. "Guys, this is Blaine."

"I know all about you," Rachel told Blaine, giving him a serious look. Harley hit her forehead with her palm and Anthony rolled his eyes. "You were our competition in high school. You were good, Blaine Anderson, but I'm better."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Okay."

"Enough of that," Harley said, stepping forward and giving Rachel a look. "Let's go inside and get hammered, yeah? I want to forget all about that botched key change."

"I told you you were flat to begin with. If you'd just listen to me..."

Kurt tuned Rachel out as she walked up to the door next to Harley, lecturing her about her musical selection. They each got their IDs out and showed them to the man at the door before slipping inside. It was pretty crowded for a Wednesday night. Kurt could barely see the neon sign of a cloud with the number nine in the middle hanging on the far wall by the restrooms. The bar was filled with people, and Kurt knew he'd have to hang back and wait for it to clear out some before he was able to get a drink.

"You ever been here before?" Kurt asked Blaine, who was standing beside him and looking slightly out of place.

Blaine shook his head. "Not this bar. I've been to others, though."

He made it sound like an accomplishment that he'd gone to bars before. Kurt nodded and smiled politely. "Sure, yeah."

"How'd your audition go?"

"Oh, it went well! Really well, actually. If I don't get a callback I'll be surprised."

"What part do you want?"

"I don't really have a specific one in mind. I'd be happy just to be an ensemble cast member."

"Right. Well, that's good! You'll have to let me know how it plays out. Maybe you'll be able to quit your job at Starbucks!"

Kurt laughed. "That is a wonderful thought, but also highly unlikely. James and I can barely afford our bills as it is."

"Oh, that sucks. You should let me buy you a drink then," Blaine said, eyeing a space at the bar that just opened up.

"No, Blaine, you really don't have to-"

"It's fine. My parents give me money every month."

He stepped up to the bar and Kurt followed him, standing beside him and waiting for the bartender's attention. After a minute he came over, hair wild and a dish rag thrown over his shoulder.

"What can I get you?"

Blaine looked to Kurt, so Kurt said, "Two rum and cokes."

"Can I see some ID?"

They both pulled their IDs out again, handing them to the bartender. Kurt didn't have a problem with it-he was told he looked young for his age and was used to being carded. Blaine, however, was fidgeting and biting his lip.

Kurt frowned at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

The bartender looked up at them, raising an eyebrow at Blaine. "Nice try, kid."

"What?" Blaine asked, sounding innocent.

"This is a fake. The back says Department of Pubic Transportation."

Blaine's face started filling in with blotchy redness. "No, it's... Look, I'm almost there. I'll be legal in, like, three months. Can't you give me a break?"

"If I broke the rules for you, I'd have to do it for everyone. And then I'd lose my liquor license. So, no. I'll get you one rum and coke and a regular coke in just a minute."

The bartender handed Kurt's ID back and pocketed Blaine's fake one, then walked down the bar to get the drinks. Blaine dropped his head into his hands. Kurt bit his lip. He had no idea what he was supposed to say in such an awkward situation. He hadn't considered that Blaine might not be 21 yet. He didn't say anything when Kurt invited him out to drinks in the first place.

"Um, Blaine? You okay?" he asked.

Blaine groaned. "Don't look at me. I'm so embarrassed."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Don't be. It's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were underage."

"I didn't think it'd be a problem. I've never had someone look that closely at my fake ID before. It's always worked."

Kurt nodded but realized Blaine couldn't see him because his face was still in his hands. Harley, Anthony, and Rachel all reappeared from wherever they'd gone off to when they arrived.

"What's up?" Anthony asked, gesturing to Blaine.

"His fake ID didn't go over well with the bartender."

Harley laughed and sipped at her glass of red wine. "Oh, dude, that sucks."

Kurt smacked her arm. He mouthed _Don't laugh _over Blaine's head and rubbed Blaine's upper back, pulling at his hands to get him to look up again. It worked, but Blaine looked about two seconds from bolting. Rachel drank some of her margarita and looked at Blaine.

"I'll buy you a drink, Blaine!" she said.

"You really don't have to do that," Blaine said, trying to smile.

Rachel shook her head. "I insist. The bartender already knows Kurt's with you, but he doesn't know I am. Oh, he's coming back! I'll run to the other side and get you something. What do you want?"

"Alcohol."

"Good choice," Rachel said, grinning. "Be right back!"

The bartender returned with two glasses, handing one specifically to Kurt and pointedly staring Blaine down as he handed him the other glass. "It's twelve bucks."

"_Twelve? _One of them doesn't even have alcohol in it," Kurt said.

"It's fine," Blaine muttered, grabbing a twenty out of his wallet. "Can I at least buy his drink?"

"Nope," the bartender said, shaking his head.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on."

Kurt huffed and grabbed the twenty out of Blaine's hand, slapping it on the bar in front of them. "There. And I expect the full change back."

The bartender stalked off and Kurt sighed, shaking his head and turning to Blaine. "I'm so sorry. This bartender is a total tool. We've only come here a few times but I can tell you we're definitely never coming here again."

"No, it's okay. I'm the one who should apologize. I should've said I'm still a minor, technically."

Anthony exhaled loudly and threw an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "It's all good, man! Don't sweat it. We'll get you a few drinks and you won't even remember that ASSHOLE." He yelled the last word, glaring at the bartender down at the other end of the bar, handing Rachel a glass of something multi-colored. Anthony took a drink from his own small glass of amber liquid. "Bartenders are dicks. Always. They're bitter because they have to deal with drunk people all the time."

"Like you," Harley said, laughing at Anthony. "That's only your first drink, idiot. Did you pre-game when you went home to change?"

"Oh, I took _one _shot. I'm not even drunk yet. But I will have you know this is a double, thank you very much."

"A double what?" Blaine asked.

Anthony clapped Blaine's shoulder a few times before letting him go. "Happiness, my friend. A double happiness."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, but he smiled as he looked at Kurt. Kurt thought he looked adorable. Rachel skipped up to them then, handing Blaine the tall glass of something blue, red, and green. "Rachel, what is this?"

"A party!"

Kurt noted that her margarita glass had mysteriously gotten full again and knew she'd ordered another while she was getting Blaine's drink. Blaine set his coke on the bar and held his new drink, scrunching up his nose as he took a tentative sip.

"How is it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine licked his lips and tilted his head to the side. "Not bad, actually. Sweet. Fruity. I like it."

"Yay!" Rachel shouted, throwing her free hand in the air. "Oh my gosh you guys I have the _best _idea."

"What?" Harley asked.

"We should DANCE!"

Anthony shouted his agreement and followed Rachel onto the dance floor. Harley grinned and lifted her hands up like _What can you do? _before going after them. Kurt chuckled and shook his head at his friends.

"Your friends are lightweights," Blaine said, smirking over his drink.

"No, they're riding their audition highs. Or, for Harley, she's trying to have so much fun she forgets about her bomb of an audition."

"What happened?"

"She fucked up on the key change."

"Yikes."

"Yep."

Blaine nodded across the room and said. "Wanna go to that table? I don't want the bartender to catch me drinking this."

Kurt turned around and found the table he was talking about, deep in the middle of the crowd. "Fair enough," he said, heading in that direction. It was a high table so there were no chairs; Kurt thought there were supposed to be stools but they seemed to be missing, so he just set his glass on the table and stood. Blaine did the same and stood next to him. For a minute they stood without talking, watching Harley and Rachel dance on each other while Anthony recorded them on his phone. Kurt decided to pull out his own phone and check to see if James was going to show up. Sure enough, there was a missed call and a text from James. Kurt opened up the text.

_Can't make it, sorry. Nina called in sick._

The irony of a nurse calling in sick was not lost on Kurt, but he was too disappointed that James wouldn't be coming to make a joke.

_We'll miss you. What time will you be home?_

James texted back thirty seconds later.

_Let's just say you'll probably be home, sobered up, and asleep._

Kurt made a face even though James couldn't see him. The hours James had to work were obscene (he'd gone in at eight o'clock that morning) and they just cut everyone's pay. They talked a lot about James finding a job at a different hospital, but James didn't seem to want to leave Bellevue. Kurt couldn't begin to understand why.

He sent a quick sympathetic text with an 'I love you' before slipping his phone back in his pocket, smiling at Blaine. "Sorry. That was James. He's stuck at work."

"That sucks; I'm sorry."

"It happens."

Blaine nodded, glancing back over to where Rachel was shaking her head wildly to the music, hair getting in everyone's faces and drinks. "So Rachel went to high school with you?"

"Yeah. We were in glee club together for a few years, but we didn't actually become friends until our senior year. She's kind of insufferable, like, fifty-percent of the time. But I love her, so we're still friends."

"And she's a performer too?"

"Mhm. She went to NYADA with me. Actually, a couple years back, she landed the role of Fanny Brice on Broadway in _Funny Girl. _But then she let it go to her head and decided to jump when a TV exec from LA contacted her, and she basically ruined everything by missing a show to go to LA. The producers and director flipped and fired her. So now she's trying to rebuild her reputation on the stage, but it might be too late. It was a disaster."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That's…"

"Yeah. Exactly."

"What about the other two? Harley and Anthony?"

"I met Harley while I was still at NYADA. We had an intermediate comedy class together and she liked to sit in the back and laugh really loud when someone did a bit that wasn't the slightest bit funny. That, in itself, was probably the funniest thing about that class."

"She seems great," Blaine said, laughing.

Kurt nodded. "She is. And Anthony is one of Rachel's ex-boyfriends, though you'd never know it. They had _zero _chemistry. I don't know what they were thinking. He's bisexual, and he'd just gotten out of a really bad relationship with some dancer guy. So he decided he was done with men and he was going to date a woman. In walked Rachel. But she was too high-maintenance to be a rebound so they only dated for about a week."

Blaine took a sip of his drink and laughed again, furrowing his brows at Kurt. "How is your life _this _exciting?"

"Oh, it's really not, I assure you. But I've lived here longer, that's why it seems that way. The longer you live here, the crazier things get."

"I sure hope so. My dull life could use more excitement than arguing with my boyfriend over an antique mirror."

Kurt frowned at him, tilting his head.

Blaine shook his head and waved his hand. "Don't ask."

"Alright," Kurt laughed.

After that, Anthony came charging over and demanding that they dance with him. Kurt could tell that he, along with Harley and Rachel, had refilled their drinks by this point, but he didn't feel the need to get another for himself. He was having a good time with the pleasant buzz from his first drink and he was considering leaving early. James wouldn't be home until past midnight, that much was clear, but Kurt wasn't really in the mood for staying out and having a crazy night after the past couple of nights he'd had with James. Last night wasn't any better than Monday night and Kurt could tell it was just going to be one of those weeks where working with dying and sick kids took its toll on James.

Still, it was nice to have fun with Blaine, who was a surprisingly good dancer. From the outfit he'd worn to the bar, Kurt was skeptical how well Blain would fare on the dance floor, but he turned out to be really good, if a little dorky. And Kurt's friends seemed to really take a liking to Blaine, which was fun. He'd have to remember to invite Blaine out with them again.

By the time midnight rolled around, Blaine caught Kurt's eye and said, "I think I'm gonna go."

"No! You can't!" Rachel protested. "You have to keep dancing with me!"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Ignore her. I'll probably head out with you."

"Kurt! Not you too!"

"James has had a really bad week, Rachel. I want to be there for him when he gets home."

"You said he won't be home for hours!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Harley and Anthony. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

They both nodded and said their goodbyes, giving him hugs. Rachel whined for a little bit longer before giving both Kurt and Blaine hugs and allowing them to leave. Kurt, used to Rachel's antics by now, shook his head as he walked out of the bar, glad to be back in fresh air. Blaine laughed, turning to Kurt.

"Rachel is quite the character."

"You have no idea," Kurt said. "You've only seen the tip of the Rachel iceberg."

"I'm both frightened and intrigued."

"An appropriate response."

They caught eyes and smiled. Blaine pointed down the street behind Kurt and said, "Well, I'm headed this way."

"Me too," Kurt said, turning around. "Let's walk together."

Blaine stuck his hands in his pockets. "So, that was fun. Thanks for inviting me out."

"Of course," Kurt said. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, despite my crazy friends."

Blaine laughed. "No, they're great. I have a few friends at NYU but they're not nearly as fun as yours. Maybe I should've pursued performing after all, if only to liven up my life a little."

"Trust me, you are lucky to avoid the drama. Enjoy your quiet life."

"I do. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my boyfriend. I love spending time with him at home, and going on quiet dates with him out to a small restaurant, but tonight was fun too. Sebastian always says he wants to go to the bar, but half the time he changes his mind. And the other half he just gets wasted because his fake ID is far better than mine."

"Is he not a fun drunk?"

"Oh, sure, but he's terrible when it comes to letting people take care of him. So when he's drunk he'll fight me tooth and nail to walk on his own and change on his own and go to sleep on his own. And he always ends up stubbing his toe or hitting his head or twisting his ankle."

"Your boyfriend sounds like plenty excitement for you," Kurt said, laughing.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. He can be kind of a mess, but he's my mess."

"That's sweet."

It wasn't too far to Kurt's apartment from the bar, so the rest of their walk was quiet. They made random comments every now and then on the city or the people around them, but Kurt was tired and he had the sense Blaine was too. He was glad Blaine wasn't one of those people that felt the need to fill every quiet moment with mindless chatter. When they made it to Kurt's building, he stopped just outside and looked at Blaine.

"Well, this is me."

"Oh." Blaine looked up at the building. "Nice."

Kurt shrugged. "It's home. What time is your first class tomorrow?"

"Eight."

"Shit, that sucks."

"Eh, it's not so bad."

"If you say so." There was an awkward pause, and then Kurt said, "Well, I'll text you or something and we can get together again."

Blaine nodded, seemingly relieved Kurt was the one to break the silence. "Yeah, definitely, that sounds great. And I'll have to come by Starbucks to say hi, maybe do some reading for class."

"Sure. I work every day for the rest of the week so you'll probably see me."

"Great. Well, see you soon, then," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

Blaine lifted his hand up for a shake, and then lifted both arms for a hug, and then hesitated where he was standing. Kurt was trying to follow his lead, but Blaine kept changing his mind, so Kurt ended up looking just as foolish and awkward as Blaine did. They laughed, relaxed, and Blaine held out his hand. Kurt shook it and nodded resolutely, smiling at him. When they let go, Blaine turned around and walked away.

The apartment was dark and quiet when Kurt walked in. He flipped on the living room light so he could see before heading into their bedroom. He made quick work of changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth, getting ready for bed. He did his easy skin routine and went back into the living room, turning on the television to wait up for James. He watched the home shopping network for a while before realizing it was putting him to sleep, so he started flipping through channels instead. James didn't get home until a couple of hours later, and he made a noise of surprise when he saw Kurt on the couch.

"Hey. I didn't think you'd be up."

"I decided to wait for you," Kurt said, tilting his head back for a kiss.

James dropped his stuff by the door and came over to Kurt, leaning down and pressing their lips together. "Mmm. That was sweet of you."

"How was work today?"

"Long, but not too bad. Better than Monday, at least."

"That's good. You ready for bed?"

"_Definitely._"

Ten minutes later they were climbing into bed together. Kurt scooted up behind James and wrapped his arm around James' waist, tangling their legs together. He placed a kiss on James' neck, then another behind his ear, then another on his jawline, lips grazing along James' stubble.

"Did you have fun tonight?" James murmured.

"Yeah, it was good. Rachel was as crazy as usual but Blaine seemed to find it more entertaining than anything, which was funny."

"Sounds like it. How'd your audition go?"

"Really good. I think I'll get a callback."

"That's good, baby. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks."

James took a deep breath in, then exhaled slowly. Kurt tightened his arm around James' waist and cuddled closer, resting his forehead against the back of James' neck.

"Goodnight," Kurt said softly.

James hummed. "'Night. I love you."

"I love you too."

They were both asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A million, katrillion thanks to my wonderful beta over on tumblr, ilessthan3darrencriss. Seriously she's great, guys. **

… … …

The smell of coffee always relaxed Blaine. Sometimes simply brewing a pot of coffee was enough. He didn't even have to drink any; he'd just inhale and feel ready for the day. He sat on the kitchen counter, flipping through his chemistry lab workbook and making sure he'd completed all his work for that week when Sebastian strolled into the room, blearily rubbing at his eyes, hair sticking up wildly. He ignored the coffee and went straight for the mail sitting next to the coffee pot, picking up the stack and flicking through it.

"Have a good night?" Blaine asked. "I didn't hear you come in."

Sebastian nodded and yawned. "I was at a study group. I have a major test in the rhetoric of law tomorrow."

"That sounds terrifying."

"Hence the study group. Is there any coffee?"

Blaine glanced at the coffee pot, two-thirds full, right next to Sebastian. "Yes."

"Oh. Good." Sebastian set down the mail and grabbed a mug from the cupboard, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He fixed it with soy milk and sweetener, occasionally glancing over at Blaine. "How was your night? You went out, right?"

"Yeah. It was fun. I didn't drink too much, but I had a nice buzz. By the way, I need a new fake ID."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking at Blaine fully now. "You're joking."

"Nope. They took it. Apparently the back said 'Department of Pubic Transportation.' I was mortified."

"So how'd you get drinks?"

"I was the only minor. Kurt's friend Rachel bought me a couple of drinks."

"Oh, cool. Was it just you guys and Rachel or were there other people too?"

Blaine shrugged. "Kurt, Rachel, Harley, Anthony, and me."

"All friends of his?"

"Yeah. They're all pretty cool. You'll have to come out with us sometime. After you get me a new fake ID." Blaine smiled and poked Sebastian in the ribs.

Sebastian jerked and shied away, putting his coffee down on the counter before it spilled. "Hey, no tickling! That's not fair; you know I hate that. All you had to do was say you need a new one and you know I'll get it for you. There's no need for tickle threats."

"I know. You're just really cute when you get all ticklish and defensive."

"Shut up. I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me."

"Sometimes."

"Most times."

"Half the time."

Blaine's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he smacked Sebastian in the chest. "Don't be rude!"

"_Ow! _Why are you so vicious this morning?"

"Because you're being an ass."

"Yeah? And? What else is new?"

"Good point." Blaine leaned up on his tip-toes and kissed Sebastian once, quickly and sweetly. "I'm gonna go get ready for class. Sit down and drink your coffee."

"No. You can't tell me what to do."

"You're right. I can't. Don't drink your coffee. Be deprived of caffeine all day. It's up to you." He kissed Sebastian once more, smirking as he left the room and headed back into their bedroom to get dressed.

He threw on a pair of dark wash jeans, an orange v-neck, and a brown cardigan, then added his warmer, thicker brown jacket for good measure to protect him from the chilly winds that were forecasted for the day. After gelling his hair and giving himself one last look-over in the mirror, he headed back into the kitchen and dropped a kiss on Sebastian's head on his way out the door. The second he stepped foot outside, he was grateful for the extra jacket. The wind was biting and unforgiving against the exposed skin of his neck and face. He almost went back in and grabbed a scarf, but he was already running late, so he lifted his shoulders and stuck his hands in his pockets, walking quickly to get to warmth faster.

Blaine liked that he started every day with a philosophy class. He liked even more that he shared a lot of the same classmates in his philosophy classes. In his Philosophy of Body and Mind class at eight o'clock that morning, he greeted Randall and Olivia, who were in his Philosophy of Happiness class, and Madeline, Wendy, and Jake, who were in his History of Philosophy class. They all smiled and waved at him, clutching onto their obscenely large cups of coffee and hunching over so much their knit beanies were almost falling off their heads. Well, to be fair, only half of them were wearing knit beanies. The other half were wearing thick, black framed glasses. The rest of the class wore ratty hoodies and looked like they hadn't showered since Sunday.

"Did you do the reading, Blaine?" Olivia asked.

Blaine nodded, sitting down next to her and pulling out his notebook, pens, and books for the class. "Did you?"

"No. Well, kind of. Half of it. There's just _so much _reading. How do you always manage to do it?"

"My boyfriend's doing pre-law. He's got just about as much reading as I do, so it's easy to just sit and read or study together."

"Lucky. My boyfriend won't stop pestering me to go out. Every time I sit down to read, he closes my book and nags me about how we don't spend enough time together."

"Just dump him," Blaine said easily, shrugging. "Who needs him, right?"

Olivia laughed, hearing his teasing tone and said, "Sure, of course. I mean, what good are boyfriends for, anyway?"

"_Exactly._"

Their professor, Dr. Castor, walked into the classroom then, dropping a huge pile of papers on the desk in front and setting her briefcase beside it. She logged onto the computer without looking up or acknowledging the students.

"Is it just me, or does she seem extra bitchy today?" Wendy whispered into Blaine's ear from behind.

"I heard that," Dr. Castor said, still keeping her eyes on the computer. "Don't forget you have a test on Tuesday. If you haven't been doing the readings, you'll be at a severe disadvantage."

Olivia shared a panicked look with Blaine, so Blaine wrote out a note on the margin of his notebook suggesting a study session. She sagged with relief and nodded, smiling at him. Class passed quickly and Blaine only had a 45 minute break before his next one, so after making lunch plans with Madeline, Wendy, and Olivia, he took a slow, quiet walk around the buildings on campus. Even though it was cold outside, it was an unusually beautiful day, with a clear, blue sky, the sun shining brightly. The walk was the perfect way to relax before going to Intro to Chemistry, one of Blaine's last core requirements. That class didn't pass quite as quickly as his first, but at least when it was over, he got to head down to Jerry's Pub for a good burger with friends.

After lunch, Blaine headed home, declining their invitation to go to the library to study. He had arranged with Priscilla earlier in the week to be home at one o'clock that day for the delivery of his antique mirror. Neither he nor Sebastian had mentioned it since Sunday, but Blaine still felt secure about it.

He felt even more secure when it was delivered. He asked the two delivery guys to hang it on the wall right by the front door, and once it was up and situated, it looked perfect. After he'd tipped the delivery men and sent them on their way, Blaine stood across the room from the mirror admiring its placement. It looked perfect—like it was supposed to be there. The black wood with delicate carvings complemented the décor of the living room exquisitely. Blaine took in a deep breath and let it out with a smile, satisfied with his purchase. It may have been expensive, but it was well worth the money.

With money on his mind, Blaine walked over to the kitchen area and picked up his phone from the counter, dialing the philosophy department. He'd forgotten earlier to ask Dr. Castor about the TA position because of how stressed he'd been about her upcoming test, but now he needed to get it cemented so he could quickly replenish the money he used to buy the mirror.

"Yes, hi, I was calling about the TA position for Dr. Castor? I applied and—"

"Name?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Classification?"

"Junior."

"Undergrad? Mr. Anderson, I'm afraid the TA positions are reserved for graduate students."

Blaine's heart plummeted. "Aren't there some exceptions, or—?"

"I'm afraid not. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that's all. Thanks."

Blaine hung up the phone and dropped it on the counter, stumbling over to the couch and collapsing on it. God, if he couldn't get this TA position, he was _so screwed. _He _had _to be able to pay that money back. If his dad noticed it was gone… No, he had to find a way. Another job, another place; he'd figure something out. He'd come up with something to replace the money, if only to avoid another fight with Sebastian about it.

Then again, Blaine did know someone who had expressed needing help at work. Someone who was constantly busy at a place that really seemed like it could use an extra set of hands. Blaine took a minute to gather himself again before grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys. He headed down the street and walked into the Starbucks with a firm sense of purpose that swiftly deflated when he saw the crowd of people. The line was almost out the door, and there Kurt was, hair wavy and almost flat on his head, running around like a mad man behind the counter.

Blaine walked over to the bar, leaning on it and smiling sheepishly. "Hey."

Kurt glanced up at him and nodded. "Oh, hey. Sorry, it's kind of crazy, I don't have time to-"

"No, no, it's okay. I can see that. I was just-do you guys still need some help?"

Kurt looked up and gave Blaine a look, gesturing around the room. "What do you think?"

"Do I apply here? Or online?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, some places still keep hard copies of the application and some are all digital now, so I'm just not sure-"

"No, I mean, you really want a job here? Because way too many people apply because they think working here will up their cool points and then quit when it gets like this."

Blaine looked around, feeling tenser by the minute just by being there. Still, he needed the money. "Yeah. I really want a job here."

"Go home and apply online. I'll talk to Ruby. You'll probably start working next week."

"Wow, really? Thanks, Kurt, I-"

"Uh-huh. Seriously, though, I can't talk. Sorry, I know I'm being really rude, but-"

"No, I understand completely. Sorry. I'll come back another time," Blaine said, already backing away. When he got to the door he called out another, "Thanks, Kurt!" over his shoulder before heading back out into the unforgiving autumn chill.

Before going home, he decided to head around the corner to pick up some fresh spinach and eggs to make Sebastian's favorite quiche for dinner. Better to butter his boyfriend up before breaking the news about the missed job opportunity on campus, especially when he hadn't secured another job yet. He did, however, fill out the online application as soon as he got home before he started making dinner. By the time Sebastian did get home, the quiche was in the oven, half-way done.

"Hey, something smells good," Sebastian said, dropping his stuff by the door and coming over to greet Blaine on the couch.

Blaine smiled up at him and let himself be kissed. "I made quiche. It's not quite done yet."

"That's fine; I can't wait. It smells amazing."

"Glad to hear it. How was your day?"

"Not too bad. You?"

"Not bad…" Blaine shrugged, looking back down and focusing on his reading. "I called about the job at the philosophy department."

"And?"

"It's reserved for graduate students."

Sebastian was quiet for a moment before speaking in a tense voice. "So what's your next move?"

"Well, I applied at Starbucks online, and Kurt said he'd talk to his manager and get me a job there. So, I may not have gotten the job I wanted, but at least I've got a different one!"

"Maybe. All you did was apply, Blaine. What happens if you don't get this job?"

"I apply for a different one."

"Uh-huh."

"It's a surer thing than the TA position was."

"Right."

"Seb-" Blaine was cut off by his phone vibrating loudly on the coffee table. He leaned forward and cringed. "It's my dad."

Sebastian scoffed and shook his head, walking down the hall to their bedroom. "Of course it is."

Blaine bit his lip and sighed before answering his phone. "Hi, Dad."

"Blaine. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"How's school? Still keeping those grades up, right?"

"Of course," Blaine answered, sending up a silent prayer of gratitude that his dad hadn't mentioned anything about the money. "I'm actually heading up a few study groups."

"Good. That'll look good on your graduate school application."

"That's what I was thinking," Blaine said, even though the thought hadn't even occurred to him.

"Great. Well, I was just checking in, making sure things are going okay. Your mother says hi."

"Tell her I say hi back."

"Alright. Well, have a good night."

"Okay. Bye, Dad."

The line fell dead before Blaine even finished saying bye. Usually the brevity of his father's phone calls bugged him, but this time it was a blessing. Blaine fell back onto the couch and allowed himself a moment to catch his breath. The couch sagged with new weight and Blaine's legs were being lifted and then set back down over Sebastian's lap. "So. That was short," Sebastian said.

"It wasn't about the money," Blaine said. "He hasn't even noticed yet. Like I told you he wouldn't."

"Don't pretend like you weren't terrified, Blaine. You need to put the money back."

"I know." Blaine sighed and reached out for Sebastian's hand, threading their fingers together. He tilted his head over the back of the couch to look at the mirror by the door. "But look at it. Doesn't it look perfect?"

Sebastian sighed, and when Blaine looked back to him, he was biting his lip. "It does. It fits in well."

"Exactly. I know it was a lot of money, but it's not just some temporary decorative statue. It's an antique mirror. We'll be able to have that in this apartment, and our next, and our future home where we raise our children. It'll be a family keepsake."

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian muttered, but Blaine could see the way his face was softening.

The timer went off in the kitchen, so Blaine swung his legs off of Sebastian's lap and headed in. "Dinner's ready!"

… … …

Friday morning brought with it the cold shoulder from Sebastian and an even colder shower due to a broken water heater on their floor. Blaine cursed the whole way through and added two extra layers when he got dressed just to make up for the drop in general heating. By the time he was dressed, Sebastian had already left, which was frustrating, but unsurprising. Sebastian liked to get mad over little things and throw a little tantrum and then be over it in a couple days. It was one of his things. Blaine usually just gave him his space and let him work it out by himself.

Blaine's only class that day was History of Philosophy at eight o'clock. He smiled at Madeline and Jake, but Wendy was nowhere to be seen.

"She left last night to go back to Maryland for the weekend. She said she missed her parents," Madeline explained.

He wasn't surprised. Wendy was always talking about her parents. Dr. Lorring came in a few minutes later and started lecturing right away. Blaine took dutiful notes, then promised Jake he'd make copies and confirmed their study group time for next week before heading to the library himself for some studying. He had a _lot _of reading to get done, and if he wanted to lead these study groups... honestly, he needed to know what he was talking about before he jumped in. So he spent a few hours in the library getting most of his reading done before his stomach started growling, causing other students on the floor to eye him warily. He packed up his stuff and headed back out, picking up some Thai on the way home.

With his Thai spread out before him and his books set out beside him, Blaine settled in on the couch in front of the TV and immersed himself in a marathon of _Snapped _on Oxygen. It wasn't until four episodes later that Blaine turned away from the TV, startled by a loud knock on the door. He sighed and pushed himself up from the couch.

"Seb, I swear, you forget your key more often than I do, and that's really saying something because…" Blaine trailed off when he opened the door and Sebastian was not the person standing there. His face broke into a grin as he launched himself into his brother's arms. "Cooper! Oh my god, why didn't you tell me you were visiting?"

"Because that would defeat the purpose of a grand entrance, little brother! You know life is all about the grand entrance."

"Of course," Blaine laughed, letting go and stepping back to allow Cooper into the apartment. "So, what brings you to the east coast? I thought you were busy with _Night Life._"

"I was-I mean, I am. I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed, though. I thought being on a regular soap opera would up my fame. So far _no one _has recognized me here. It's a little insulting," Cooper said, walking into the apartment. He turned around, smiling. "I like what you've done with the place. Is this new?" He pointed to the mirror, then went closer to it to inspect his own reflection.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I actually just bought it last weekend."

"Antique?"

"Yep."

"How much?"

"We don't need to talk about it," Blaine said swiftly, finally shutting the front door. "Let's just say I had to take some from my savings."

"The savings from Dad? For tuition? B, he's gonna kill you if he finds out."

"It's fine. I'm getting a job to replace the money."

"How much?"

"Cooper-"

"How much was it?" Cooper turned to him then, dropping his suitcase and squatting on the floor to rifle through it.

Blaine hesitated. "Five-hundred and fifty."

"Yikes. You're really pushin' it, kid. You gotta watch that stuff. Dad will cut you off, seriously."

"I know, I know. But _look at it,_" Blaine said, staring at the mirror.

Cooper nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's old and pretty. You and your weird fetishes. Here." Cooper straightened up and held out a small piece of paper.

Blaine read over the check and sighed. "Coop, I can't take this."

"Of course you can. I'm a regular on a soap, Blaine, I can spare this much for my little brother. Especially if it saves you from Dad. Seriously, take it."

"Thank you," Blaine said, stepping forward to hug his brother. "I mean it. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. How pissed is the boyfriend?"

"Not that pissed. Well, kind of. It's complicated. Anyway, now you've taken care of it, so thank you. Again."

"Hey, what's family for if not for money, right?" Cooper asked, smirking at Blaine as he walked over to the couch and fell onto it. "Ooh. Is this new? I like it. Very comfortable."

"Sebastian picked it out. He should be home any minute, actually. Did you already have dinner plans, or…?"

"Nope. I came exclusively to see you."

"For no reason at all?"

"Other than because I missed you? No. Why do you always think I have an ulterior motive?"

Blaine crossed his arms and gave his brother a look. "Because you always do."

Cooper slapped a hand to his chest and gasped. "I am offended, B!"

"Oh, I'm so sure," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, most of the time I have a reason, but this time I didn't! I really just wanted to see you. It's been a while. Plus, I want to take you and the boyfriend out! You still have your fake ID right?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "Actually, it's a funny story-"

The door opened and Sebastian stepped in, heading straight for the kitchen and ignoring Blaine completely. He rifled through the mail on the counter before heading into their bedroom without a word.

Cooper raised his eyebrows at Blaine and dropped the smile. "Ouch. That was cold."

"I'm sorry, he probably didn't see you; too busy ignoring me. I'm just gonna…" Blaine trailed off as he followed Sebastian into the bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him. Sebastian was sitting on the bed, taking off his shoes. "We have company."

Sebastian looked up. "Oh?"

"My brother. Cooper. Who you completely ignored just now."

"Shit. As if your family needed another reason to hate me," Sebastian said, dropping his socked feet to the floor and running a hand through his hair.

"Cooper doesn't hate you. Or he didn't. That was really rude, Sebastian. If you're mad at me, that's fine, but you don't have to be such a dick about it."

"I was not-"

"And Cooper gave me a check to replace the money, so your anger is moot anyway. Come join us when you can let it go."

"Will do, Elsa."

"Bite me."

Blaine slammed the door behind him, then leaned against it to take a moment before facing his brother again. He and Sebastian had been able to move past the whole mirror debacle after he bought it, but once it actually showed up in their apartment the previous day, Sebastian just couldn't seem to drop it. He kept making little comments about money and how much they could afford and what would happen when Blaine had to drop out because his dad stopped paying the tuition? It was beyond annoying, especially when Blaine knew he'd figure it all out before his dad would even notice. And now that Cooper had been so generous, there was never any reason to worry at all. Sebastian just worried too much. That was his problem.

The door opened behind Blaine and he lost his footing, falling backwards into Sebastian, who quickly caught him. "How'd I know you'd be there?" Sebastian asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

"Probably because you didn't hear the sound of footsteps walking away," Blaine grumbled, still a little ticked.

Sebastian helped Blaine back onto steady footing and turned him around. "I'm sorry. I know I've been an ass. I just don't want what happened with my dad to happen to you and your dad. It sucks, okay? I hate not being able to tell them about you. God, they don't even _know you, _and that kills me because I think you're the second greatest person to ever walk the planet."

"Second?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, after me, of course."

Softened by Sebastian's words, Blaine smiled and shoved him a little. "Shut up."

Sebastian smiled too, sliding his arms around Blaine's waist and tilting his forehead down against Blaine's. "I'm sorry. I know I can be difficult, but I love you. It just hurts that I can't tell my family about the one person who I love more than anyone else. Even more than myself, if you can believe that. And I'd hate for this stupid broken family shit to fall on you, too. That's all."

Officially melted by his boyfriend, Blaine fell into Sebastian's embrace, letting his head rest over Sebastian's heart. He heard the steady beating and held on tight, only pulling his head back to kiss over Sebastian's heart. "I always knew that was in you somewhere."

Sebastian pushed Blaine away, smiling. "Whatever. Go away."

"No, I live here. And so do you. And my brother is in the living room."

"Oh, yeah. I have to go apologize."

"You really do."

"Do you really think he hates me?"

"I don't hate you!" Cooper called.

Blaine smiled. "See?"

"You guys are literally right around the corner. I can hear everything you're saying," Cooper said.

Sebastian sighed. "Great. Now your brother knows I love you."

"Tragic," Blaine said.

They shared a quick kiss before linking hands and joining Cooper in the living room. "I'm sorry about earlier, Cooper. Please excuse my excessive douchey ways and let us buy you dinner."

Cooper raised his eyebrows and laughed, shaking his head. "Ah, to be young and ignorant of financial restraint. Dinner and drinks are on me tonight, boys."

"Oh, that reminds me," Sebastian said, letting go of Blaine's hand and disappearing from the room. He came back not thirty seconds later and held out a card to Blaine. "Your new fake ID. You're welcome."

"How did you get this so fast?"

"I'm a pre-law student. I know people."

Blaine checked the back to make sure everything was spelled correctly before pulling out his wallet and slipping the card into a slot. "Great. I'm all set to go, then. You guys hungry?"

"I just spent six hours on an airplane with only a bag of peanuts to keep me going," Cooper said. "I'm _starving._"

They ended up going to a small Italian place that none of them had ever been to before and ordered a couple of glasses of wine with their various pasta dishes. They talked about life-Cooper updating them on the behind the scenes drama of _Night Life, _Blaine telling them about his classes and his friends, and Sebastian telling them about life as a pre-law student. Blaine didn't mention Kurt because it didn't seem like the right time. Not that there had to be a "right time" to talk about his new friend. Just that Sebastian always tensed, however minutely, whenever Blaine mentioned him. And it didn't really seem like something worth mentioning.

After dinner, they took a taxi to Sinkhole, an underground club. The guy checking IDs at the door barely glanced at them, and the bartender never even asked to see them. Blaine grinned over his glass of scotch, grateful to be able to get alcohol without embarrassment. A few drinks later, they were all on the dance floor, jumping and swaying and nodding their heads to the music. Cooper found a hot girl to dance on, and Blaine had his hands set firmly on Sebastian's hips, fingers pressing in. Sebastian kept rolling his hips forward, leaning his head down to kiss Blaine every few seconds. It was sloppy and rough and everything Blaine loved when he was drunk.

Eventually, the heat became too much and Blaine had to leave a pouting Sebastian on the dance floor to go get a glass of water at the bar. He sat on a stool nursing the ice cold glass, watching Sebastian dance by himself. Cooper came over and joined him after a few minutes.

"Man, is it just me, or is it hot out there?"

"Not just you," Blaine said, offering Cooper his glass.

Cooper took it and drained the rest. "Thanks, little brother."

"Having fun with the blonde?"

"Absolutely. Her name is… Well, it doesn't matter. She's here with a bachelorette party, which means she'll _definitely _put out in the bathroom."

"You're disgusting."

"No, I'm drunk and horny," Cooper corrected, grinning at Blaine and shoving his shoulder. "Don't pretend you're not! You're practically dry humping your boyfriend out there."

"Gross, don't say that," Blaine said, frowning.

"Why not? We're both adults now, Blaine! We can talk about sex without it being weird."

Blaine begged to differ, but he was too drunk to say otherwise. His head felt heavy on his shoulders and the room kept tilting from side to side. He ordered another glass of water and downed half of it as soon as it was in his hand. "So how is LA? Really? I know you like to make it seem like you're having the time of your life out there, but you can be honest if you hate it."

Cooper shrugged. "I don't hate it. It's kind of lonely, but I like it. The show is doing really well, especially with the middle-aged women trying to relive their glory days."

"Well, it _is _a show about young women going out to bars and having the time of their life."

"True. And I get to be one of the token eye candies," Cooper said, winking at Blaine. "It's a good life for the beautiful people, Blaine."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "I hope that blonde rejects you tonight just to deflate your ego a little bit. You're getting a balloon head again."

"It's not my fault I'm playing the most sought-after character on a hit daytime soap!"

"We can't talk about your show anymore."

"Fine. We'll talk about _you. _How are things with Sebastian? Really?"

Blaine looked back to the dance floor where Sebastian was moving his hips, head tilted back and eyes closed. He looked in desperate need of a dance partner, and Blaine would be more than happy to oblige once the room stopped spinning. "They're good, for the most part. Things have been tense lately because of that mirror, but he's loosened up about it. Especially now that you've helped; thank you again, by the way. It's just… He's complicated. He's got his own family shit that always gets dragged into our life together, and I can't blame him for it, but I also wish he'd recognize that my relationship with Dad isn't the same as his is with his dad."

"Have you told him that?"

"It's kind of a sore spot. We don't really talk about it unless he brings it up first, and even then I usually let him do the talking and I just offer words of encouragement."

"Well, if you knew that mirror was going to cause so much trouble, why'd you get it in the first place? I mean, I get that it's really old and cool, but half a thousand dollars, Blaine? Come on. You know better than that."

"I know, I know, I just… I guess I just wanted to do something nice for myself. For the both of us. This school year has been pretty stressful and it's only just started. Sebastian won't say it, but I can tell taking all of these law classes is proving harder than he was expecting. Nothing he can't handle, but he's overwhelmed, I can see it. And of course I'm always reading, always studying, always busy. It's been a rough couple of years here, adjusting to college and living together and being in the city. So I just wanted to indulge and do one nice, luxurious, kind of ridiculous thing for us."

"Uh huh."

"He appreciates it. I know he does. He secretly loves the mirror, and once the money thing dies down, he'll be thanking me for buying it."

"Or he'll be thanking _me _for buying it," Cooper said, smirking.

Blaine smiled back and pushed his brother. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go join my hot boyfriend on the dance floor now. When did you want to go home?"

"In a little bit. You can go dance on your guy. I'll wait until one of you comes in your pants and then we can leave."

"Fuck off," Blaine said, but it held no bite.

He joined Sebastian on the dance floor again, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist, dropping one hand low to cup Sebastian through his pants. "You are entirely too good at that."

Sebastian laughed, rolling his hips back against Blaine's. "Good at what?"

"Teasing me."

"It's not teasing if there's a follow-through. Ready to take this back home?"

"Cooper said he doesn't want to leave until one of us comes in our pants."

"I both despise and admire your brother."

"Sounds about right."

After another half-hour of dancing and making out, Blaine and Sebastian separated and looked around for Cooper. They found him at the bar, chatting up a red-head who was grinning and sipping on something pink. Blaine laughed as he approached them. "You ready to go or should I just leave the door unlocked?"

"No, we can go," Cooper said. He turned to the girl and smiled. "See you around."

They took a taxi home, talking too loud and laughing too hard in the backseat. Blaine could tell the driver was getting annoyed, but he didn't care. He was having an amazing night with the two most important people in his life-his brother and his boyfriend. He felt warm and full as they climbed the steps to the apartment, stumbling through the door.

"You okay on the couch?" Blaine asked Cooper. "There are some blankets and pillows in that basket over there."

Cooper nodded and tripped on his way over to the basket in the corner, falling onto the couch. "Yeah, I'm great. See you in the morning, B! And just so you guys know, I'm about to pass the fuck out, so you can be as loud as you want."

"Coop, that's not really necessary-"

"Don't worry, Cooper, I will be putting that information to good use," Sebastian said, laughing and dragging Blaine down the hall. "Goodnight!"

"'Night, Coop!" Blaine called, allowing himself to be pulled into their room.

Sebastian closed their door behind them and pushed Blaine against it, mouthing at Blaine's neck and making quick work of undoing the buttons on Blaine's shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. He pulled away to take off his own shirt then yanked Blaine by the belt loops over to the bed, causing them both to fall onto it.

Blaine laughed. "So does this mean we're done fighting? Can we go back to normal now?"

"Give me a blowjob and we'll call it even."

Blaine rolled on top of Sebastian and made his way down the bed. "Deal."


End file.
